


Leftover

by KKKKKi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, School Doctor Hannibal Lecter, Teacher Will Graham, webcam, 拔杯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKi/pseuds/KKKKKi
Summary: 汉尼拔无意间看到了同事的色情直播校医拔x教师杯杯婚内出轨 想试一下如果是杯更早渴望拔
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Leftover

**Author's Note:**

> 都是婊子 ooc 洁癖慎

1.

“你好。一盒阿司匹林。”  
“请稍等。”汉尼拔摘下挂钩上的白大褂披在身上，“抱歉，我以为这个时间不会再有人来拿药了。”  
他从身后的药柜里取出一盒阿司匹林，站在医务室门口的男人胳肢窝里夹着书本，正翘着一只缠了创可贴的手指笨拙地从身上各处翻教职工id卡，却只掏出了一堆卫生纸屑。他终于在屁股右侧的口袋里找出那张满是划痕的可怜卡片，“呃。我老婆让我带药回去，我忘了，只好现在来碰碰运气。”  
“您运气不错，我正准备离开。”汉尼拔收了收下巴，他已经穿上了西装外套，于是医生的白褂被撑得更满，显得肩部有些局促。他替男人刷卡作了登记，收取费用，最后看他低下头急匆匆地走出门。现在已经六点，早早过了下班时间，可是汉尼拔却不着急离开了，他脱下白大褂，沉静地盯着大敞的门。威尔·格雷厄姆，他见过很多面，卷发蓬乱，面色阴沉，因为经常被修理工具和鱼钩划破手指，总是来拿创可贴。然而他清楚，吸引他回忆的可不止一地细小的卫生纸屑和皱巴巴的纸票。  
按理说这一切都不该发生，因为一切都源于几天前的一个网页弹窗，就是那些黏人的、放肆闪烁的色情广告。犯罪揭秘网被这种小广告覆盖，显然表明它的记者快要撑不下去了。他泰然地选择关闭，但现在的按钮显然动了点小心思，点击按钮后它甚至放大了，极其迅速地用数量庞大的阴茎和屁股铺满了整个屏幕。汉尼拔皱了皱眉头，鼠标却因为一个小小的直播窗停住了。一个只露出下半张脸的男人，下巴上留着胡茬，正把两根指头放进形状漂亮的嘴巴里，卖力地舔弄着，两片嘴唇让口水浸得嫣红又柔软，被手指压得变形。汉尼拔盯着他沾湿的手跟随虚晃的镜头匆匆埋进腿间，掠过未经修剪的深色体毛。他用另一只手抓起大腿，把他的身体向众人敞开了，而食指因为受了伤，被创可贴包着，轻轻地翘起来，悬在他绷紧的肌肉上。他没开音响，于是当那张嘴唇吐出无声的热气时，他也放轻了呼吸。  
对汉尼拔来说，想到一张印着照片的id卡并不难。然而把一个在镜头前高潮到全身颤抖的漂亮男人和一位粗鲁而不修边幅的已婚教员联系起来，着实不易。

——  
汉尼拔在职工食堂碰见威尔·格雷厄姆。当然，故意的。不过格雷厄姆教员应该不会记得他几乎从未来过食堂，他只是在被叫住问好时有点困惑，在看清来人后很快地把愠怒的目光收进眼镜片里。  
威尔当然记得汉尼拔，从第一次在医务室瞥到他，他就记住了那副撑起白褂的宽阔的肩膀，和走动时修长有力的双腿。汉尼拔的头发是发灰的金色，鼻形完美，下巴光洁。威尔每次看到他都感觉焦躁不安，直到有一晚在梦里攀上了他的腰，才终于明白是怎么回事。他脱下黏糊糊的内裤，冲了个澡，从那以后不再把衣服和妻子的放进同一个洗衣篮里。  
“……可以吗？”  
他抬手抓了抓颈后的头发，“不好意思？”  
汉尼拔微笑着看他，“我在问你今天是否还需要拿药。”  
“唔，唔，对，好吧。”他把手放下来，莫名其妙顺着汉尼拔的方向向医务室拐去。他们第一次在药柜之外说话，他觉得汉尼拔让他浑身不自在，甚至不知道他为什么突然出现在餐厅门口，他在被一个完全不了解的人吸引。  
被吸引，威尔吞了口口水。他不担心小动作被发现，因为他们在楼梯上，为了错开来人，他顺势跟到了汉尼拔身后。学生们抱着篮球冲下楼梯，而他沉默地盯着汉尼拔的背，承认他无法抗拒身材，面颊，种种肤浅的肉体魅力。他对一切西装、发胶、礼节的微笑颇不在意，然而在汉尼拔身上一切都变得令人憎恶又目眩。汉尼拔的皮鞋跟叩在台阶上，他在这平稳的声响里想象他的心跳，想象鼻尖蹭上他的背，想象他转过身，两只臂膀不容拒绝的温度。  
他不为性幻想感到难堪，虽然按常人的目光，他的幻想确实有点不合时宜——幻想对象就在面前，身边还有三两经过的高中生。但他习惯了。汉尼拔不是第一个承受意淫的家伙，从大学同学到新来的莱克特医生，他早已学会如何不让道德的羞愧表现成脸上的窘迫。眼神的暗示，手指的动作，色情录像，情杀报道，香烟嘴上的口红印，他能由各处推敲一段性事，经历一段性事。不过他不滥交，滥交不够实现幻想。感谢网络，一架摄像机，闭上眼睛，就能自己解决问题。也感谢莫莉，让他选择把摄像机塞进衣柜，养一群狗，陪小男孩去公园。而遇见汉尼拔让他的新生活像油漆一样剥落了，前两周他重新注册了色情直播账号。  
“请进。”汉尼拔打开门。旧医务室充满了消毒水的味道，汉尼拔打开窗户通风，威尔站在药柜前，看码放整齐的药盒。  
“请坐在这里吧。”汉尼拔示意他坐上办公桌旁的椅子，拆开一包新棉签。“你需要先取掉创可贴。”  
“什么？”  
汉尼拔偏了偏头，“按我们之前说的，处理一下手指的伤口，看你是否需要拿点消炎药。”  
“不，没必要，只需要随便拿点，呃，红霉素。”  
“你来拿过很多次创可贴、酒精或者别的什么了，如果切口很深导致伤口仍未愈合或者感染，有必要多加注意。”  
“…它没有感染，只不过总沾水让它好得很慢。我接下来要去备课，恐怕不能耽误多少时间。”  
医生用探询的目光看了他一会儿，妥协地点了点头。威尔把药膏揣进兜里，匆匆离开了。他的拇指指甲掐在肉里，该死的，什么检查，他绝不能让汉尼拔揭开那块紧巴巴裹在食指上的胶布，因为下面他妈的根本没有伤口。


End file.
